


I'm sorry

by for_t2



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Regret, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Vanessa takes a moment before burying Susan





	I'm sorry

There are some things nobody should ever have to do. Killing a friend is one. Burying a friend is another. Especially when the friend you’re burying might have been more than just a friend. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I can—” 

“It’s fine,” I reply. 

He’s a good guy, Mohammed. He was a good friend to him. He… 

“Actually…” I hesitate. “Could I have a minute?”

He nods. “I’ll just make sure our stuff is packed,” he says as he walks away. 

It’s just me now. 

Fuck. 

Remember all the times we’d sit together and watch some shitty show drinking some cheap beer, or wine or whatever? The times we’d go out into the city and enjoy what life we had together? And all the times you’d bring some idiot back home and I’d send them right back out? I told you I’d always be there for you. I promised you.

You were always there for me. Always. And for Dylan too. She… I’m not sure how I’m going to tell her. I guess it’s just another thing that would be easier with you beside me. 

I… I’m sorry. 

I’m sorry I didn’t see him. That I broke my promise. That I wasn’t there to… That I couldn’t… 

I’m sorry I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you.


End file.
